Many with sensitive skin particularly in the African American community have suffered from folliculitis throughout the years. Folliculitis is inflammation of one or more follicles, especially of the hair. Ingrown hairs or hair bumps are the cause of folliculitis. It is generally thought that it is also caused by improper shaving techniques. It can be very painful and unsightly. What is needed is a method for reducing folliculitis. This method should be effective and relatively simple.